Different driver assistance systems are known from the related art, using which an assistance of the driving function of the vehicle and other functions of the vehicle are carried out, such as an automatic cruise control, a collision warning, a lane keeping assistant, a night vision camera having person recognition, a parking assistant for automatically parking the vehicle, and a lane change assistant for recognizing a vehicle in the blind spot. Different driver assistance systems are discussed in the article “Zukunft der Fahrerassistenz mit neuen E/E-Architekturen”, ATZ Elektronik, April 2011, pages 8 through 15.